


Hurt

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: You are thinking about us.Eddie closed his eyes. He had yet to get used to Venom knowing everything. Hearing every thought. There was no hiding.We are Venom.Black tentacles sprouted from Eddie's arm, Venom's face appearing.We do not need secrets because we are one.





	Hurt

Eddie stared at his ceiling, blankets tangled around his body. Beneath his skin Venom shifted around, curling around his heart just loose enough to keep him alive. That was where Venom always stayed when Eddie slept. Venom said that he liked knowing Eddie was alive.

Alive. Being alive and living were two very different things for Eddie, at least they were for months. He was alone and empty and angry and bitter. Eddie was hardly alive, let alone living. Then Venom entered his life, twisting himself around Eddie like the blankets he was tangled in. Venom helped Eddie live again. Except it wasn't that simple. 

**You are thinking about us.**

Eddie closed his eyes. He had yet to get used to Venom knowing everything. Hearing every thought. There was no hiding. 

**We are Venom.** Black tentacles sprouted from Eddie's arm, Venom's face appearing. **We do not need secrets because we are one.**

Eddie nodded. "We are." He agreed. "But in the beginning... you were killing me. And you did not tell me..." He looked at Venom, taking a deep breath. "That's a pretty big secret." 

**Not dying.** Venom argued. **Only stabilizing. Your body was getting used to me. You were fine.** Eddie could feel ripples of red hot pain shooting through him. Venom was angry. Eddie questioning him always upset him. Venom wanted Eddie to trust him fully, but Eddie had a hard time doing that with anyone, let alone with someone he could not hide from. **You have been thinking about this a long time.**

"Just didn't know why you hid it." Eddie whispered. "I know you said I may die... but... I don't know." Having Venom inside Eddie was different than anything he had ever felt. Despite being strangers Eddie felt closer to Venom than anyone else. Even within hours of being together they felt like a team, a real team. "It's dumb." 

Venom stared at Eddie. **Nothing you ever say is dumb... nothing you ever think is either.**

Eddie smirked, struggling to force away his doubts and fears. "That's a little sweet for you, isn't it? Hours ago you called me an idiot-"

 **Only kidding.** Venom pressed his forehead to Eddie's, closing his eyes. **Love my Eddie.** A small growl rumbled in Eddie's chest. **Never want to hurt my Eddie.**

Eddie blushed, shaking his head. "Only saying that because I'm your meatsuit." He tried not to think about how effortless it would be for Venom to replace Eddie. 

**I could find another.**

Eddie's stomach dropped. "I think I'm gonna go to bed-" 

**Not as good as you.** Venom shook his head, copying Eddie's movements. **Never as good as you... your body accepted me. Keeps me healthy... never bonded with another host like we do.**

Eddie nudged Venom's face away, his cheeks turning darker. "Now you are just trying to make me blush-"

 **No human compares to my Eddie.** Venom spoke softly. **Want to keep Eddie safe.**

"Then why-" 

**Did not want to scare you. You were not in danger. I would not have stayed if you were.** Venom pulled away and made sure to look at Eddie. **If you die, I die-**

"Comforting." Eddie snorted. "Just gonna ride me 'til the end, huh?" He did not want to think about an end. Life without Venom seemed lonely. Scary. "Toss me out like the other hosts-"

 **No!** Venom snapped. **You are not like them. You are good.** Black tentacles wrapped around Eddie, holding him tight. **We are Venom.Not just me. Without you I am nothing-** "C'mon-" **We are Venom.** He repeated, pressing a kiss to Eddie's cheek. **Need you, Eddie. More than anything else. You are home... safe.** Eddie bit back a grin, nodding. "Alright, you are my home, too. Now shut up you sap..." He rubbed Venom's head. "I'm turning you soft." Venom only glared in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> The end came out wonky and I tried to fix it like 5 times so pls be gentle it just kept messing up


End file.
